


Несладкое королевство

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Никогда не заключайте пари с Лили Поттер.





	Несладкое королевство

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.  
> Бета: Солнечный кот.
> 
> Беспощадная подростковость происходящего; персонажи достигли шестнадцатилетия.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Тогда если «Нетопыри Ньюкасла» выиграют, ты должна будешь... — Джеймс сделал вид, что задумался, выдерживая эффектную паузу, — сказать профессору Лонгботтому: «Хочу облить тебя шоколадным сиропом и облизать с ног до головы». И подмигнуть.

Лили поморщилась, но, судя по решительному взгляду, отступать не собиралась.

— Мерзость какая. Но ладно — он ведь все равно сразу поймет, что это шутка. И ты тогда скажешь то же самое, когда твои обожаемые «Нетопыри» позорно продуют.

— Что, тоже профессору Лонгботому?

— Да хоть первому встречному, — фыркнула Лили, увеличивая громкость в приемнике.

«Нетопыри» действительно позорно продули «Соколам». От команды, которая почти тридцать раз выигрывала Кубок, Джеймс такой подставы не ожидал.

— Ну что, пойдем на обед? — встав с травы, Лили перекинула через плечо сумку. И широко усмехнулась. — Посмотрим, кого ты встретишь.

Подхватив приемник, Джеймс мрачно зашагал за ней следом к замку.

Со стороны квиддичного поля приближались несколько игроков в хаффлпаффских мантиях, но на них Лили даже не посмотрела — видимо, решив, что они слишком далеко. Джеймса это только устраивало. Внутренний двор они тоже миновали без приключений — только у дверей в вестибюль Лили довольно захихикала.

— О, как раз то, что надо!

Здесь Джеймс мог бы с ней поспорить: Скорпиус Малфой, который медленно брел в направлении Большого зала, уткнувшись в книгу, — это едва ли «что надо». Ну, разве что приставать к нему будет не так позорно, как к кому-нибудь из конкурирующей команды по квиддичу.

— Я жду! — Лили толкнула его локтем. — И никаких хитростей, все равно ведь потом узнаю.

— Подержи мой приемник, — буркнул Джеймс, всучил его ей и бросился догонять Скорпиуса.

Проблем возникнуть не должно — Скорпиус не дурак, чтобы не распознать тупую шутку, и не мудак, чтобы потом еще трепаться и подкалывать. Вот только... Джеймс и сам не дурак — может, не среди лучших учеников школы, однако и не какой-нибудь там тупица, — но в присутствии Скорпиуса почему-то начинал вести себя как полный болван. По какой-то загадочной причине запинался, мямлил, путался в словах — ничего удивительного, что на фоне Ала Скорпиус считал его идиотом. Ну, вслух не говорил, конечно, но по лицу и так все читалось.

Вот и сейчас Джеймс умудрился еще сильнее напортачить — как всегда.

— Првт-хчу-теб-блить.

Моргнув, Скорпиус захлопнул книгу. Даже страницу не заложил — для него это ну просто высшая степень растерянности.

— Привет. Что, прости?

— Я хочу тебя облить, — уже более внятно выговорил Джеймс.

Глаза Скорпиуса округлились.

— Отбить?

— Да нет же, облить! — Джеймс замахал руками. — Шоколадным сиропом, — убито добавил он. — И облизать с ног до головы

Скорпиус смотрел на него так, как профессор Лонгботтом смотрит на Мимбулус Мимблетонию, когда та вдруг извергает вонючую жижу.

Потом выразительно откашлялся.

— Приятно знать, — ровным голосом ответил он. — А теперь извини, мне пора на обед. Надо сперва кое-что уладить, но потом я с тобой разберусь.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, заспешил к дверям в Большой зал.

Обед прошел тревожно. Не сказать, чтобы Джеймс много думал об этом идиотском разговоре — хотя попробуй выкинь его из головы, когда Лили так и пристает с распросами, — но на Скорпиуса нет-нет да и поглядывал. Тот о чем-то шептался с Алом — как показалось Джеймсу, с особенно серьезным видом.

Угроза «разобраться» Джеймса не напугала, но вдруг этой тупой шуткой он нанес Скорпиусу какое-нибудь страшное оскорбление? Дементор их разберет, этих чистокровных с традиционным воспитанием.

Едва он доел ореховый пудинг, Скорпиус встал из-за стола и решительно направился к нему. Утешало только, что без Ала — его в роли секунданта Джеймс бы не вынес.

— Пойдем? — полувопросительно бросил Скорпиус, кивнув в сторону вестибюля.

Джеймс покорно поднялся с места — если уж и ввязываться в разборки, то хотя бы не при учениках с преподавателями.

В коридоре Скорпиус на него даже не глядел — молча свернул куда-то в сторону подземелий. Со спины он смотрелся очень уверенно, разве что уши слегка порозовели. Наверное, от возмущения. Стоило наконец что-то сказать, объясниться — вот только, как всегда рядом со Скорпиусом, слова никак не желали складываться в нормальные фразы.

— Послушай, — все же начал Джеймс, когда Скорпиус завел его в какую-то пустую нишу, — вообще это просто...

Договорить он не успел — Скорпиус вдруг толкнул его к стене и, не дав опомниться, поцеловал.

Целовался он просто ужасно. Слишком плотно прижимался губами, очень спешил и явно не знал, что надо делать с языком. Зато пахло от Скорпиуса приятно, каким-то ягодным мылом, а от ощущения прижавшегося вплотную тела Джеймсу стало совсем хорошо.

Опомнившись, он почти без усилий оттолкнул Скорпиуса от себя.

— Что ты творишь?

— А ты что, рассчитывал сразу на игры с сиропом? — разочарованно спросил Скорпиус, поджав губы. — По-моему, наши отношения еще не дошли до этой стадии.

Отноше...

— Ты все не так понял, — с ужасом выдавил Джеймс. Да как он только подумал! Так же просто нельзя! С лучшим другом брата! — Эту тупую фразу я придумал для...

— О, так ты признаешь, что она тупая? — Скорпиус прикусил нижнюю губу, явно с трудом сдерживая смех. — Это радует. Я как-то больше ждал простого «Давай сходим в Хогсмид». Или на матч. Да хоть предложения выпить огневиски под трибунами! Но с шоколадным сиропом вышло даже интереснее. Уж точно лучше, чем когда ты и пары слов связать не мог, только таращился все время...

— Ничего я не таращился!

— Как скажешь, — миролюбиво ответил Скорпиус. Быстро облизал губы — да сколько можно привлекать к ним внимание, тут любой таращиться начнет! — и снова придвинулся ближе. — Вообще с фантазией у тебя неплохо. И сладкое мне нравится. Только тебе немного не хватает изобретательности, если позволишь. Например, шоколадный сироп можно заменить «перечными чертиками» — они ведь просто короли сладостей! И уж точно добавят постельным играм жара.

Джеймс с опаской на него уставился, пытаясь решить, подшучивает ли над ним Скорпиус в ответ. Судя по мечтательному блеску в глазах — вряд ли.

Ну или они там в Слизерине все просто отморозки.

— Еще можно выбрать «летучие шипучки» — только представь, сколько они помогут освоить поз! — затараторил Скорпиус. — А сахарными перьями можно и щекотать друг друга, и облизывать их...

От человека, который толком не умел целоваться, такой энтузиазм пугал вдвойне.

— Послушай, — Джеймс на всякий случай отступил еще на шаг, уткнувшись затылком в холодную стену, — я просто пошутил, ясно? Без обид, но какой-то ты слишком уж мнительный. В этом плане ты мне даже не нра...

Не дав ему договорить, Скорпиус звонко расхохотался.

— Ну конечно же, не нравлюсь, — он вдруг оборвал смех и уставился на Джеймса с какой-то бесконечной усталостью, — именно поэтому при виде меня ты вечно путаешься в словах. Таращишься, как на единорога посреди Косого переулка, и вечно все роняешь, разбиваешь, проливаешь...

— Да я просто неловкий! — возмутился Джеймс. — Очень низко меня этим попрекать! И вообще, это еще ничего не доказывает.

Скорпиус посмотрел на него скептически. Ну да, пожалуй, от лучшего игрока факультетской сборной — заявление слегка странное.

— Может, мне от тебя просто не по себе, — буркнул Джеймс. — Ну, знаешь, ты вечно такой собранный, вежливый — рядом с тобой даже в рваных джинсах неловко — и в то же время только и делаешь, что... — он неопределенно махнул рукой, стараясь придумать, как бы помягче сказать «болтаешь без умолку». — Ведешь себя очень непринужденно. Так живо всем интересуешься. Это сбивает с толку!

— Нижайше прошу прощения, — Скорпиус закатил глаза, — что не вписываюсь в твои стереотипные представления о юных волшебниках из древних чистокровных семей. Впредь непременно буду общаться с тобой исключительно в надлежащей нашему социальному кругу манере.

Джеймс снова замахал руками — на этот раз протестующе.

— Нет-нет, не надо. Я же не к тому, что мне что-то не нравится, наоборот! Здорово, что с тобой так легко общаться. И что ты ничего из себя не строишь. И что много чем увлекаешься — мне так нравится тебя слушать, даже когда ты болтаешь о каких-нибудь законах Голпалота. И внешне, — он откашлялся, — тоже очень неплохо смотришься. Но главное — ты невероятно умный, конечно. И замечательный друг для Ала. — Джеймс осекся, почувствовав, что его уже заносит куда-то не туда, но Скорпиус глядел выжидающе, и он продолжил: — Мне нравится, как ты на него влияешь. И вообще из всех знакомых слизеринцев ты, наверное, самый... Мне нравится, каким с твоей подачи стал факультет.

Он сконфуженно замолк, ощущая желание оказаться сейчас где угодно, только не здесь. Скорпиус тоже молчал, почему-то рассматривая его с видом экзаменатора, который никак не дождется от ученика верного ответа.

— Проще говоря, — наконец сказал он, когда Джеймс так и не прервал неловкую тишину, — тебе нравлюсь я?

Опять его чертова мнительность! Джеймсу всего лишь нравится поведение Скорпиуса, характер, манера держаться, отношение к друзьями, может, немного внешность...

Адские жала соплохвостов.

Скорпиус прав.

Будь здесь стул, Джеймс бы сейчас обязательно сел — но стула не было, и оставалось лишь медленно сползти вниз по стене.

— Все хорошо? — Скорпиус опустился рядом с Джеймсом на колени. — О, понимаю! Наверное, тебе нужно время все о себе осознать? Вот ведь неловко вышло. Я ведь подумал, ты уже. Рассказал все Алу, заручился его поддержкой, а теперь тогда надо...

— Рассказал все Алу? — хрипло выдохнул Джеймс. Потрясающе. Мало того, что младший брат вечно соображает быстрее его, так он еще и об ориентации Джеймса умудрился узнать первым.

— Ну да, — Скорпиус с тревогой заглянул ему в лицо, — он же мой лучший друг. Не надо было? Или, — он неожиданно побледнел, — для тебя это все... неприятное открытие?

Джеймс тут же возмутился — сам толком не понимая, чему именно.

— Ты что! Я просто подумал, он будет возражать.

— Не будет, — фыркнул Скорпиус. — И Лили не будет. И наши родители.

— Наши родители тоже знают?!

Впервые за весь разговор Скорпиус отвел взгляд.

— У меня даже есть подозрения, что мой отец и твоя мама заключили какое-то пари, — убито сообщил он. — Отец, конечно, все отрицает, но... как-то я подслушал очень странный диалог о тебе и ставках. А когда в прошлый раз я гостил у вас на каникулах, твоя мама позвала меня на веранду на чай с черничным пирогом и завела мучительную беседу о том, что твой отец тоже далеко не сразу обратил на нее внимание и не следует так рано отчаиваться...

Он крупно содрогнулся.

Новость о всезнающем Але Джеймс воспринял стойко, но мама и даже Лили? Насколько же по нему все было заметно?

Ну и ладно. По крайней мере, это избавит Джеймса от многих неловких признаний.

— Зато мы уже знаем, что они не против, — робко продолжил Скорпиус. — И, как ты уже видишь, я тоже... это... — он вдруг стал заговариваться чуть ли не похлеще самого Джеймса, — не пр... не пртв!

Каким-то образом он ухитрился побледнеть и покраснеть одновременно — Джеймс в жизни бы не подумал, что такое возможно.

— Но-если-твсжпртв-тнчвстрашнг! — выпалил Скорпиус, кажется, на одном дыхании. Отдельных слов Джеймс почти не разобрал, но общий смысл уловил мгновенно.

И столь же мгновенно решил опровергнуть.

Второй их поцелуй вышел немногим удачнее первого — в основном потому, что целоваться, сидя на холодном полу, — вообще так себе удовольствие. И, хотя вел на этот раз Джеймс — а уж хоть как-то целоваться он умел, — от осознания, что это происходит со Скорпиусом, он чувствовал себя неуклюжим вдвойне. Хорошо хоть, еще не потерял равновесие и не уронил их обоих.

Впрочем, губы у Скорпиуса были восхитительно мягкими, а пальцы на затылке у Джеймса — теплыми и слегка дрожащими. Пусть даже светлые волосы Скорпиуса лезли в нос и в глаза, а сам он прикусил Джеймсу губу, целовать его оказалось попросту охрененно. А чтобы получалось увереннее, надо будет просто тренироваться чаще.

— Следующий поход в Хогсмид только через месяц, — тихо сказал Джеймс, когда они друг от друга отстранились, — до матча еще дольше, а огневиски под трибунами я как-то не пью. Но уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Только сперва пообещай мне одну вещь.

— Какую? — улыбнулся Скорпиус. Выглядел он таким довольным и раскрасневшимся, что Джеймсу захотелось стукнуть прошлого себя по лбу. Даже поразительно, как только Лили сумела удержаться.

— Никогда в жизни, — усмехнулся он, выпрямляясь и протягивая Скорпиусу руку, — не предлагай мне никаких сладостей. Особенно — «перечных чертиков».


End file.
